


everlong

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, ITS ONLY LIKE 500 WORDS LONG FUCK ME, M/M, Suicide, because why the fuck not right, haven't updated in weeks and i come back with this lmao same, i hate myself i really do, i like to think i can write poetic shit sometimes ignore me, really sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even have a summary for this shit </p><p>- title is a foo fighters song -</p>
            </blockquote>





	everlong

 

**_'when did you stop looking up?'_ **

 

tyler stared at the wall with a blank expression, his fingers starting to twitch slightly. the atmosphere in the room seemed to collapse in on him, the cold air biting at the already forming goosebumps on his skin.

 

**_'when did you let them take the stars from you, tyler?'_ **

 

silence. a hitched breath. tyler glanced to the window for a split second before letting his eyes slip shut. the covers beneath him felt uncomfortable, because they were soaked with tears or soaked with blood he wasn't quite sure. maybe both.

 

**_'when did you stop fighting? you're just gonna give up again, aren't you?'_ **

 

tyler didn't want to believe that. because it technically wasn't true. he'd given up a long time ago. he'd given up when he woke up one morning and saw nothing but black clouds and a watercolour sky. he'd given up when he looked at the crowd in front of him and felt like he'd led them astray rather than led them to the light he so desperately seeked himself. he'd given up when he wanted to.

 

**_'you were something, you had something. you were a fucking god, tyler.'_ **

 

he briefly wondered why he'd given up. he used to be so full of life. sure, things were hard but that didn't mean that the sun never came up or the stars didn't shine down on him. things became repetitive but that didn't mean he couldn't feel his pulse coursing through his veins and the ground beneath his feet. he'd given so much of himself to help others that he forgot to check if he was okay himself.

 

**_'a god, just think. go ahead and think about it, they fell at your feet, tyler. they looked at you like you could fly, you were immortal.'_ **

 

it was all a façade, wasn't it? tyler couldn't fly, tyler couldn't cure everyone. how can he sew everyone back up when he's bursting at the seams. he remembers feeling the crowd singing along, every single beating heart brought together to yell and scream for a thousand different reasons. but it wasn't enough, they're all going to leave eventually. and when the lights dim and the stage concaves, who'll be there to pick him back up? who'll be there to sing along about how broken we really are and who will be there to help the next generation?

 

**_'don't you hear everyone out there screaming your name? if you give up, they have no lifeline, tyler.'_ **

 

"i'm sorry." tyler whispered, to no one in particular. eyes still shut and blood still flowing from his wrists, his veins were convulsing and his heart was straining itself trying to keep him alive now. he replayed josh's words over and over in his head. he should be back soon, tyler didn't really want to put his best friend through the shock of finding him but it was better than just....disappearing....even though that's what tyler wanted to do from the start.

 

**_'tyler, we started from nothing. please, please don't throw this away. we haven't helped everyone just yet, but i know we can eventually.'_ **

 

tyler felt his heart beat it's last, his lungs breathe their last breath, his pulse slow. he slipped into the rabbit hole and his mind tip toed on the edge of there and now, he was dying. this was it. he was a goner.

 

the last thing he heard before he fell into nothingness was josh's panicked voice screaming his name.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> go fucking tell someone you love them right now i don't even care fucking do it i made myself cry gtg


End file.
